


Pranked!

by waltermitty



Series: Thor and Bruce Because We Deserve It [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltermitty/pseuds/waltermitty
Summary: Thor learns about the Midgardian tradition of pranks, and seeing as they're quite similar to the jokes he played on Asgard, he gets up to some shenanigans, and maybe, impossibly, falls deeper in love with Bruce.





	Pranked!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off a cute post I saw on Tumblr about how thor kept disguising Mjolnir as peoples shit and everyone got increasingly more exasperated until Bruce straight up picks up Mjolnir and Thor falls more in love with him

It began as all things do, too many hours spent browsing the internet with teenagers. After Thor had entertained Peter and Shuri showing him memes and vines for what felt like several hours, the hard lines etched into both skin and mind from recent battles began to fade, replaced with a much more light-hearted demeanor. Thor was the brother, albeit the adopted brother, of the God of lies and tricks, and as they grew, some, if not all of Loki’s mischievous nature rubbed off on Thor as well. As he grew, the tricks and happy memories of childhood deserted Thor, burying themselves deep within a warrior, a rightful king with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Though time spent with Peter and Shuri had brought back much of his youthful lightheaded and mischievous nature. Naturally, Loki was the first to be affected. It didn't, and really never did take much to rile him up, especially when it came to his time spent on Saakkar. Thor had goaded Loki into the common room, right where he wanted him. After persuading him that “Brother I just want to catch up!! You never talk to me anymore.” with Loki’s snarky “ What is there to discuss? How big of an idiot you are?" But nonetheless making his way into the common area, perching uncomfortably on the edge of the easy chair. Thor’s epic plan was in motion. After entertaining Thor for maybe five minutes, Loki began to get antsy, and suspicious. “So, Loki, you never did tell me how you managed to worm your way up to the top on ole Saakar. Oh, and weren’t you meaning to rule there? How is that going for yo-” before Thor could even finish his sentence, Loki had already lept to his feet, eyes blazing a deep green. "Thor, you mighty, stupid, idiotic OAF. I should have you know that I earned the grandmasters favor the old fashioned way. The RIGHT WAY. And if your father-" with the mention of Odin, Loki’s lips curled in a snarl almost, his fingers beginning to twitch, the tell-tale sign he was about ready to do some real damage, in his armor of course-" if that stupid, prideful old man had dealt with his problems, as in your sister, we wouldn’t have landed there in the first place. And perhaps if you’d stayed put on earth with these ridiculous humans you adore so much, none of this would've happened!" As if to further accentuate his point, Loki did exactly as Thor predicted. He shapeshifted into his armor and reached next to him for his golden helmet. Loki angled his body to the left, reaching for the helmet, and had his hand wrapped assuredly around one of the long golden horns. He was getting ready to smoothly yank it from its position at his feet, using his entire body for leverage, when Thor’s truly beautiful prank came to fruition. Instead of the helmet gracefully coming off of the ground as he had planned, Loki was instead yanked down to meet the floor. Across the couch, Thor’s barely contained laughs threatened to burst from his chest as he heaved with silent laughter at his trick, disguising Mjolnir as Loki’s helmet. It took all of a minute of insistent pulling on the helmet for Loki to catch on, and mere seconds after his discovery, he promptly scrambled up, dusted himself off, and stabbed Thor in the side, stalking off to his room, muttering under his breath about how he wished he could summon Surtur to bring Ragnarok to kill Thor himself. Thor gave another good chuckle and predictably doubled over due to the good three or four-inch gash in his left side. Thor then very slowly rose from the couch, holding his side tightly, and limped off to find Bruce.  
\-----  
After seeing his prank turn out so well with Loki, Thor had gained a second wind. After giving Bruce a large, and apparently very inappropriate, given Tony’s retching noises behind him, kiss, thanking him several times for his great tea, cake and for the stitches, which were already fading nicely, he was off to find Peter. He found the teenager lounging in the downstairs living room, playing Mario Kart with Shuri, and the boy that he had confessed to Thor about having a crush on earlier that week. “Peter! Hello!! I was wondering if you had a moment to spar with me?” Peter leapt to his feet, dislodging his friends head from where it had been laying on his chest moments before. “Sure!!!! I could use the practice!" Peter beamed, a barely contained grin spreading across his face. "Ned, Shuri, I’ll be back soon!" The boy named Ned gave Peter a smile and warm pat on the back, “Sure! Have fun, and be safe!” I’ll kick your ass in Mario Kart when you’re done.” Peter blushed a considerable amount at this gesture and gave a small chuckle and wave while stumbling over the strewn about paper plates and snack bags. They walk together to the elevator, Peter asking about how Bruce was, and Thor in turn happily talking about his boyfriend for the entire thirty-second ride to the 13th floor where the gym was located. As they exited the elevator, Thor’s plan began to unfold. “So, Thor cheerfully boomed, do you have your suit? I thought we could spar in full uniform as to give us better practice for missions.” At this Peter's nose wrinkled up considerably, a frown stretching across his usually cheerful face. “I have my suit but I couldn't find my mask. Mr. Stark made me a new suit and it's really cool, and I guess if I press this button here", he motions towards the watch he's wearing, a simple brown band with a modest watch face complimented by the 3 smaller buttons on the left side, "the suit will come out of the watch and cover me. pretty neat huh?" Peter smiles as he presses the button, his suit spreading over his left side first, making its way across his chest and enveloping his other side. It's similar to one of Stark's older models of armor, and Thor can tell Peter takes great pride in the commonality. " I think I saw your mask on the counter in the gym last week," Thor supplies, feigning innocence. "It's probably still there." "Oh, shit that's great!! I've been looking everywhere for it." Peter bounds ahead of Thor into the gym, as Thor has a good internal chuckle over how well his pranks have been going today. As planned, Peter immediately comes upon his mask, carefully laid out in plain view, happily plucking it off the counter and waving it at Thor. "What the fu-" Thor starts, before cutting himself off by sucking in too much air. After a bout of coughing and hacking, Peter's worried face comes into focus. "Are you ok?' "No!" Thor moaned, "It was supposed to be a prank! I disguised Mjolnir as your mask so that when you went to pick it up you wouldn't be able to." At this Peter whoops, bouncing around like some kind of malfunctioning slinky. "So you're telling me, that I'm worthy of ruling Asgard?! I COULD BE THE GOD OF THUNDER???!!!!" At this Thor pales considerably, wracking his brain for any excuse as to why being the God of Thunder actually sucked. He couldn't think of a single reason. Being a God was fucking awesome. "I mean, wow. Think of the responsibility I hold”, Peter muses, thumbing his mask delicately. "I like being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman though.. and I think that being a God is really more your speed. Thor lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, chuckling weakly. "I have to agree. Being a God comes with a lot of paperwork and constant meetings." Peter wrinkled his nose, clearly put off by the thought of meetings and paperwork. "Ok, well did you still wanna spar? Or was that part of the prank too?" Thor grinned. "I do need the practice, and It might be nice to spar with someone who is also worthy of Mjolnir." "I can't wait to tell Ned and Shuri I'm worthy of your hammer. They're gonna flip.  
\-----  
Steven Grant Rogers was at all times surrounded by Barnes, Romanoff, or Wilson, and it was incredibly difficult to get Steve, or any of them for that matter, by themselves for any amount of time. Alas, Steve was thrillingly gullible, and Thor knew that this time, his prank would go perfectly. The issue however laid deeper within his plan, planting Mjolnir disguised as the shield somewhere that Steve would normally keep it. Steve viewed the shield as an extension of himself and therefore treated it as such. Where Steve went, the shield dutifully followed. Since Steve and the Entourage were always together as a unit, they unknowingly created a somewhat impenetrable stronghold around the shield. So Thor did what any logical God would, he staged an emergency. The tower was set up so that despite all living together in the same building, its inhabitants had some privacy. Thor and Bruce had their 3rd-floor apartment, Peter got the first floor, Wanda, when she felt like being around, shared the second floor with Vision, and Steve and Co. shared the entire 5th floor, leaving the 6th and onward to Tony, Pepper, and the various labs and gyms peppered through the building. Thor planned to stage his emergency directly outside the common area on Steve's floor, due to the fact that everyone found themselves on the large sofa every Friday night for movie night, and because it had enough space for Thor to go as Bruce eloquently put it: buckwild. Thor happily swung Mjolnir around his wrist as the elevator hummed gently, depositing him on the fifth-floor precisely at 3 am. Thor knew three things for sure, the first being that any emergency at this hour would catch Steve by surprise, secondly, his plan was flawless, and lastly of course that he was an excellent actor. Stepping as lightly as one very large Norse God could off the elevator, Thor crept sneakily into the common area. He could only recall bits and pieces of Loki and Friggas magic tricks from his youth, but he'd be dammed if he ever forgot a simple cloaking spell. He mumbled the incantation over his beloved hammer, patting it affectionately as it disappeared into the sleek red white and blue of Cap's glorified freedom frisbee. Now came the difficult part. Thor wedged Mjlnoir behind the side of the couch, in between the armrest of an easy chair and the plush carpet. In the dim lighting of the apartment, it was easily hidden from view. Thor had practiced getting into what Bruce had called "Thespian Mode" making sure he was ready for his performance of a lifetime. Thor trotted back to the elevator, slipping inside. "Jarvis, if you would be so kind as to execute your end of the plan" Thor called out into the quiet, a simple "Delighted to sir" floating back in return as the doors whisked closed. Thor waited for a beat, and then pressed the alarm button on the elevator, the doors clanging open in time with the wail of the tower fire alarm. Jarvis had rigged the alarm to only go off on the fifth floor, essentially containing the prank to this area. Thor might be a prankster, but he prided himself in being considerate within the mayhem. Mustering up a big of a scowl as he could, Thor concentrated hard, summoning a tiny bit of thunder and lightning, only enough to make the tips of his fingers throw sparks up and down his forearms. "Steve!!!!" Thor roared, stumbling into the common area, sparks flying and eyes glowing, tripping over the couch and flopping himself on the coffee table, alarm blaring and sparks flying. "FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" comes ripping from beyond the closed bedroom door, the unmistakable baritone of one pissed off Captian America flooding through the room, somehow rising above the din of the alarm. Momentarily, the door is thrown open, spinning off the top hinge and slamming into the wall behind an extremely disgruntled Steve Rogers, shirtless, clad in only a very small pair of black briefs which were doing very little to conceal his very large friend. Wrapped around his torso like the worlds sexiest python, Natasha was in a similar state of undress, lacy sky-blue thong and matching bralette glittering underneath the screaming red light. Blonde hair stuck in 56 directions, shield strapped to one powerful forearm, Natasha calmly attached to his middle, Steve looked enraged. Prank long forgotten, Thor gulped, realizing exactly what'd he'd unknowingly interrupted. Moments later, as if on cue, Barnes did a smooth somersault from behind Steve through the triangle stance of his legs, knives bared, matching his partners as he too was only covered by a thin pair of low hanging grey sweats. Sam calmly appeared behind Natasha, the only one out of their entire group fully clothed. Steve was panting and cursing, eyes finally landing on the God on his coffee table, crackling and sparking all around like a giant outlet gone awry. "Jarvis, the alarm please if you would" Sam calmly ordered, the wail of the fire alarm finally cutting off with a valiant bweeeeoooopppp. "Hey Thor, what's up man?" Sam padded towards Thor with measured calm, cutting around his battle-ready partners. "Steve! Natasha, Sam, Barnes, forgive the intrusion but I was alerted that there was a disturbance on your floor and came to check it out! Thor enthused, fingers spitting out their last sparks as he regained his composure, "I'm terribly sorry to have interrupted anything, I must've triggered the alarm with my well-" Thor gestured to himself, giving a tiny smile. At this everyone seemed to relax, well everyone but Steve. Somehow growing even pinker with rage, Steve stood there visibly shaking as Natasha removed herself from his torso, giving Thor a sloppy salute as she padded back into their shared room. Barnes dropped the battle stance, turning to address Steve and then upon seeing his reaction, turned tail and scurried after Natasha. "Steve, hun put the shield down and come sit," Sam patted the cushion next to himself invitingly, as Steve began loosening the straps across his arm, stalking over to his lover who had perched himself across from Thor, sitting with his back to Mjolnir shoved in between the chairs. The shield gets tossed right next to Mjolnir, Steve plopping down with an annoyed sigh next to Sam. Bucky and Nat emerge from their room, both of them looking disheveled and giggly, Nat having thrown a large sleep shirt on over her bralette and panties. Bucky tosses a pair of sweats at Steve, who grumbles his thanks and pulls them on with a scowl. Natasha spreads herself across Steve and Sam's laps, Bucky wrapping himself around Steve's shoulder. Plan perfectly executed, Thor holds in a chuckle as Peter silently drops down from the ceiling, calmly and efficiently switching Cap's shield and Mjolnir. As quick as he came, Peter webs himself back up into a vent and disappears. "Look Thor things seem to be fine here," Steve begins, looking around sheepishly at his partners still in various states of undress and debauchery, " So uh, not to be rude but-" Bucky interrupts him as the bright pink flush beginning in his cheeks spreads down his neck into his chest. "What Steve is trying to say is please go away so we can finish having sex" Bucky grins as Natasha takes a bite of Sams clothed shoulder, red hair falling all over the place as she nods her agreement. Thor claps his hands together and stands up, walking towards the elevator as Bucky and Natasha cover the entirety of the very red supersoldier splayed on the couch. Thor walks backward as slow as he can, waiting for them to come to their senses and grab the shield. Sam finally manages to untangle everyone, each of them standing and making their way towards the bedroom. Steve reaches down to grab his shield, tiredly groping for it as he follows Natashas swaying hips. Steve is yanked down to meet the carpet much like Loki was earlier, a loud "JESUS CHRIST THOR" being screamed from beneath the couch. Thor laughs, a great belly laugh, and runs towards the elevator, calling Mjlonir to him as the doors shut on a very angry star-spangled man. Thor giggles his way into he and Bruces bed, flopping down into the soft downy comforter, and after what feels like years finally shucking his shirt and pants. As if summoned by a thought, Bruce quietly pads into their room, tiptoeing around the bed. Bruce gets undressed, brushes his teeth, and climbs under the covers before he realizes Thor is still awake. "Jesus baby you could warn a guy" Bruce gasps, as Thor rolls over to press a kiss against his forehead and wrap him in his arms. "Didn't mean to scare ya, sorry" Thor mumbles, voice thick with exhaustion. "How'd it go?" Bruce whispers into the darkness, snuggling into Thor's strong arms. "Really well. I'll tell you the story at breakfast" "ok, I love you." "I love you too Banner" and with that, a snore punctuates the air, signaling that Bruce has already knocked out. Thor snuggles him close and chases the eye drooping exhaustion he feels.  
\------  
The next morning Thor wakes to an empty bed, sunlight streaming over Bruce's unmade half. Wiping the sleep from his eye, Thor climbs out of bed. Taped to the mirror is a sticky note in Bruce's loopy scrawl, simply "At the lab with Tony. Come say hey when you're up! <3" Thor finds himself brushing his teeth in record time, pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a soft blue cotton shirt. Foregoing socks or shoes, he pads sleepily to the elevator, slumping against the wall and letting Jarvis deliver him to the lab. Thor steps out into an array of chaos, Dum-E speeding around the lab, various screens flashing suit cam footage as well as heavy rock music pouring from every orifice of the lab. Tony pops up from behind an exceptionally large pile of discarded boot prototypes. "Hiya Point Break, are ya hear for Brucie boy?" "Good morning Stark! It's nice to see you as always!" Tony just grins sheepishly, flailing his hands around and ducking back behind the pile. The music suddenly cuts off, and Thor and Tony both jump at the sound of Pepper's gentle "Hi boys!" from behind them. She's holding a pot of what looks to be freshly brewed coffee, as well as two mugs. Setting the mugs and coffee down, she makes her way across the workshop to give Tony a hug and a kiss, the two of them leaning close together and speaking in low voices. Thor looks away, to give them their privacy and to also look for Bruce. As Pepper and Tony talk together, coffee pot unattended, Thor gets an idea. He calls Mjolnir to him, turning the hammer into an exact replica of the coffee pot. Striding over to the counter, he throws a quick cloaking spell over the original pot, leaving Mjnoir ripe for the taking. As soon as he's finished, Bruce appears in the doorway, holding his own empty coffee mug, trotting over to give Thor a tight hug and kiss. "How'd you sleep, my love?" Bruce snuggles into one of Thor's pecs, a muffled "great" coming from the slumped over man. "Here lemme get some coffee, and then we can sit and talk for a bit before I have to get back to work?" Bruce's sweet brown eyes gaze up at him, his glasses a tad askew from where they have been tucked into his whirlwind curls. Thor thinks he couldn't be more in love with this man, gazing up at him like he's the entire world. Thor hopes Bruce knows that he's Thor's entire reason for being. He thinks he might know, the two of them never shy on sharing their affections. "Sounds good baby" Thor rumbles into Bruce's hair, pulling him close again. Tony finally pulls himself away from Pepper, lunging the distance for the coffee pot, yelling something about having the "first pour". Thor and Bruce are tucked together directly across from the counter, Pepper close behind Tony as he grabs a mug and reaches for the pot, throwing Thor a wagging finger and a glare managing to snap something about "Giving a genius his space despite being a god" Thor just chuckles into Bruces hair, watching as things unfold perfectly in front of him. Tony, the poor guy, goes to lift the coffee pot to find that it doesn't even budge, a frown so big forming its as if he just found out someone had just told him he could never do science again. He gives the pot a few harsh tugs, eventually placing the mug down and forcefully yanking at the pot with both hands, a hysterical sob rising in his throat. "What the FUCK is happening!" Tony cries, thumping his head onto the counter. Thor holds in the laugh that's threatening to escape, doing his best to scowl or frown as a reaction. Bruce detangles himself from Thor's side, murmuring to Tony that maybe it got stuck in something and that he'd give it a tug from the other side. This appeases Tony, who is currently snuffing dejectedly into Peppers' shoulder. Bruce shuffles over to the coffee pot and lifts it effortlessly from the counter. Thor feels himself leave his body, as he watches the love of his entire life wield Mjolnir like its nothing. Bruce pours a very grouchy Tony a cup of coffee, and then himself, swiveling around to find his wide-eyed, slack-jawed boyfriend mooning at him like he just hung the moon and stars. "What?? Thor?? Bruce wags the coffee pot in front of his face to no avail. "What's going on?" Thor just continues staring, the doe-eyed look being replaced by a look that Bruce knows VERY well, despite it not being the time or place for that sort of look. Thor mumbles something incoherent, and with a whoosh, the coffee pot is revealed to be sitting on the counter, Bruces fingers instead wrapping around the sturdy handle of Mjolnir. "It was a prank! I played a prank on Stark" Thor whispered, never taking his eyes off of Bruce or Mjolnir. Bruce looks down at the hammer, back at Thor, back again at the hammer, and then open mouth gapes at Tony. "Well that explains the coffee pot dilemma" Tony snarks, rolling his eyes goodnaturedly. "Take the day off Banner, Thor looks like he's about to combust on the spot. " Bruce can feel himself nodding, and then he watches himself extend the hammer towards his boyfriend. Thor just sends it off somewhere, striding the couple feet to where Bruce is still glued to the floor. Thor grabs him very firmly by the hair and leans down for a kiss, Bruce happily returning the gesture. It gets dirty quick, Thor slotting his thigh between Bruce's legs and pushing him back against the counter. Tony and Pepper are long gone, Bruce and Thor too caught up in the moment to care too much anyways. "Are you upset baby?" Bruce whispers as Thor kisses a trail down his neck, gently flicking the collar aside to lay more gentle kisses there. Thor abruptly yanks his head away from Bruce's neck, blue eye glowing a little fierce as he stares at Bruce. "I'm not mad. I'm simply in awe. I always knew of your kind heart and pure soul Bruce, but to see Mjlnior deem the man I love worth of its power-" Thor chokes off a bit, clearly overwhelmed. "Well, it simply confirms who I've always known you to be." Thor punctuates this with a kiss to Bruce's cheek, embracing him. "Oh." Bruce resounds into the now silent room, letting Thor hold him close. "Do ya wanna take this to the bed or are you feeling like doing something else?" Thor gently pulls away, his eye wet with unshed tears. "Bruce, I know this is unconventional, and frankly I'm sure inappropriate to do now but- Thor sinks to one knee, holding Bruce by the hips, anchoring him as he gazed into those endless orbs. "Bruce Banner, I love you more than I have ever thought possible. You make me a better warrior, a better friend. I want to spend the rest of my existence making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?" Thor produces Mjolnir to his side, offering his sacred hammer in place of the traditional ring. "Yes! I'll marry you, you fucking god!!!" Bruce gingerly takes the hammer from Thor's waiting hand, Thor rasing to his feet to sweep Bruce into another bone-melting kiss, electricity crackling between them. "Tony's gonna be soooo mad he missed this" Bruce mutters, Thor already carrying him and Mjolnir bridal style towards the elevators. "We always have tomorrow to announce the news to our friends," Thor reasons, setting Bruce down only to pull him close for another kiss, "plus I have some fun things planned for us." The elevator doors close with a whoosh, Jarvis already whisking them to their correct floor. Who knew a prank could go so right, Thor mused later that night, curled around a conked out Bruce. "Maybe I should pull pranks more often," he thought, drifting off to sleep, Mjolnir perched on the bedside table, lamplight dancing off of its metallic surface as if the hammer itself was laughing with glee at a job well done.


End file.
